I Think It's Still Lost
by Miracle Vedilien
Summary: ***GOOD OLD(see bio)****Co-written with MeDeA~* Yes it's insane hyperness! To read It Got Lost in the Mail, go see her bio page.
1. I Think It's Still Lost

2.I Think It's Still Lost  
  
By MeDeA~* and Miracle (Yay, I get to help in this chapter!)  
  
"It's the sequel! Yes, you thought you got rid of us but no.  
  
WE'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
- Miracle  
  
  
  
It was Medea's second year at Hogwarts. This time, he would board with all the other students and bring-  
  
Medea: Hey, wait a second!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator Person (NP): What?  
  
Medea: You said he!  
  
NP: Your point is?  
  
Medea: I- I'm a- a GIRL, you IDIOT!!!  
  
NP: Really?  
  
Medea: ::mutters to self:: And he complains about never getting a date. Really.  
  
::Miracle appears::  
  
Miracle: Ooooh!!!!!! New year at Hogwarts!!!  
  
Medea: Yes, a new year of magic, and fun, and mischief, and-  
  
Miracle: Snape!  
  
Medea: ::groan:: Yes, that too.  
  
Miracle: ::swoon::  
  
Medea: Hey, where's Laur- I mean Larry?  
  
Miracle: ::recovers:: What? Oh, she um. she went to. The Salem Witches Institute! Yeah! That's what she did!  
  
Medea: :: looks at Miracle quizzically:: Miracle?  
  
Miracle: ::looks worried:: ::gulp:: Yeah?  
  
Medea: You didn't eat her did you? Like you ate Ron?  
  
Miracle: I didn't eat him!!! Malfoy did! OK, so fine, I gave him to Malfoy but I didn't eat him!  
  
Medea: Traitor!  
  
Miracle: It was an offer I can't resist!  
  
Medea: What?  
  
Miracle: Um. I can't tell you.  
  
Medea: Fine.  
  
::deadly silence echoes throughout the room::  
  
Harry: Are we there yet?  
  
Neville: Hey? Has anyone seen Trevor?  
  
Miracle: Um.that was um.the side course. For Malfoy I mean! Not me!  
  
Neville: NOOO! Trevor! ::begins to sob::  
  
Hermione: Oh well.I didn't like him very much anyway. Hey! Where's Crookshanks?  
  
Medea: I'm sure Miracle knows.  
  
::everyone stops to stare at Miracle::  
  
Miracle: What? Don't look at me like that! It makes me nervous.  
  
::Malfoy walks in:: :: Everyone glares at him instead of Miracle::  
  
Malfoy: What?  
  
Hermione: What did you do with Ron?  
  
Neville: And Trevor.  
  
Malfoy: ::swallows and looks at Miracle:: What did you say?  
  
Miracle: Nothing! Why does everyone hate me so!!! I just wanted a date!!!!!  
  
Medea: Ewww!!! You sacrificed Ron to go on a date with Malfoy?  
  
Miracle: Ugh, no! Malfoy's too hideous for anything of that sort!  
  
Malfoy: Hey!  
  
Random girl who sits in the common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game: Oh, you shush up!!! We're at Hogwarts by the way. Just thought you should know. ::leaves::  
  
Harry: Wow, she's more annoying than you are, Hermione!  
  
Hermione: No she isn't!!!!!!!! ::runs out of room to go chase Random girl who sits in the common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game::  
  
:: In the meantime everyone else gets off the train-did we mention we were on a train? If not, well then. we are- and walk into Hogwarts. Miracle hangs very close to Slytherins. God knows why.::  
  
NP: Medea, Miracle, Malfoy, Harry, and the rest of the Hogwarts gang entered the Great Hall, just in time to see the first years being sorted. They watched in silence as they sat together-  
  
Random Critic Person: Hey! Why would Draco Malfoy be sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors?  
  
Miracle: Because I'm here!  
  
:: Everyone stares at Miracle::  
  
Miracle: What? Oh, fine. I'll shutup. I shoulda gone to Slytherin I really shoulda.  
  
McGonagall: Miracle uh. Miracle uh. Just Miracle! Come up here. You have another go at the Sorting Hat!  
  
Miracle: Yayness!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Miracle walks up to the stool and the Sorting Hat. Puts hat on head::  
  
Sorting Hat: ::inside Miracle's head:: So you wanna be in Slytherin? Well let's see. Do you have the stuff? ::Looks inside Miracle's head:: Argh! I was right before! Go back to Gryffindor! You can't go to Slytherin!!!!!!  
  
Miracle: You know, I know a very nice company down the street that turns hats into lunch bags. I could arrange so that you could go there on a visit. A permanent one, mind you.  
  
Sorting Hat: Just like I said. Perfect for. ::bellows out:: SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miracle: Yayness! :: Takes off hat and goes over to the Slytherin table which is uncommonly silent:: Why aren't you all cheering for me? ::Table breaks out in applause:: That's better.  
  
McGonagall: Medea.uh.right.Medea.You will also have another chance at the sorting hat, please approach the stool.  
  
Medea: ::drops down on hands and knees:: NOOO! PLEASE NO!!  
  
McGonagall: And why not Miss.uh.Medea?  
  
Medea: Because! They'll put me in Hufflepuff, they always do!  
  
::Hufflepuffs all glare at Medea::  
  
Medea: Uhhh.not that it's a bad house or anything.I just like it here is all.  
  
::Hufflepuffs still glare::  
  
Medea: Right.ok then.  
  
McGonagall: All right then. You may stay in Gryffindor. ::Mutters to self:: Darn it. I thought I'd gotten rid of the girl.  
  
Medea: Hey, I heard that!  
  
McGonagall: What? All I said was, "I'm so glad you chose to say in our house!"  
  
Medea: Right, and I'm a pixie fairy.  
  
McGonagall: OK, if you say so. I didn't know we accepted them at Hogwarts.  
  
Miracle: That's why she got her acceptance letter late, isn't it?  
  
McGonagall: Uh. no. Enough of this foolishness. On with the feast! Medea: You may remain in Gryffindor.  
  
::Gryffindor table is silent::  
  
Medea: Why don't you all clap for me?  
  
::Table remains silent::  
  
Medea: Not fair! Miracle gets all the love! I hate you people.  
  
::Glares at people darkly and sits down at table. While she's doing so, Miracle smiles evilly and strokes the little tape player in her pocket::  
  
Miracle: ::whispering to self:: I love taping applause from the concerts I go to.  
  
NP: And so the school year started for our young heroines..  
  
::Scene fades::  
  
::Hermione and Random girl who sits in the common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game come back looking battered and bruised::  
  
Hermione: I'm so glad we made up!  
  
Random girl who sits in common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game: Yeah. We almost killed each other, but in the end t was worth it! I've finally found a friend who understands me!  
  
Hermione: ::sigh:: It's so wonderful!!!!!!!!! ::pauses:: Hey, where is everyone?  
  
Random girl who sits in common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game: I dunno. I want gravy! Let's go get some.  
  
::They leave::  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!  
  
::Miracle and Medea read over their work and both look at each other with evil looks on their faces. It's going to be a very interesting school year indeed.::  
  
  
  
Medea &Miracle: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N (Medea): Mmmm. Cheesiness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K, that's it. Bye!  
  
A/N: (Miracle): Erm.right. I'm really not that evil and yes the recording thing was inspired by the Bugs & Daffy Show, so don't sue. Beside why would you want my $0.50? Not much help to you big huge companies is it? Well erm.. that's it. I'm sorry my A/N wasn't very interesting. I'm all hypered- out for the moment. Come back later when I'm high again on soda and candy. Bye-ish! Oh, yeah. And Happy Thanksgiving to all of you in the States! God knows we have a lot to be thankful for during this tragedy.  
  
OK, I getting all dark and serious again. need more candy. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Annoying Disclaimer: Well, erm.right.We own ourselves, the ::cough:: plot(if there is one that is), Vanessa (She's Medea's. Miracle refuses to own her.), the Playstation (not the company, just the product. Actually, Medea owns it. Miracle just comes over and plays on it) and the video game (Medea's again! Wow.), and Narrator Person (Miracle's). We do NOT own anything that came from the original Harry Potter books. We don't own Sony -duh! Why would we be writing this then? We'd be filthy rich and lying somewhere in the Bahamas, sun-bathing.- ::snaps out of daydream:: Erm. We don't own the Random girl who sits in common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game. Neither do we own anything else that may have seemed familiar to you from before you read this stupid fic. 


	2. After the Sorting

We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapeter 3.  
  
(No, that was not a typo. Medea can't do anything right.)  
  
(My name is Miracle and I smell like old cheese)  
  
(Loser! I do NOT smell like old cheese. Unlike someone here.)  
  
(Stop insulting your little Snapey-kins!)  
  
(Miracle: Shut-up. Snape: 50 points from Gryffindor)  
  
(You really suck, you know that?)  
  
(::both Slytherins grin evilly::)  
  
NP: Ahem. Getting back to the story. It's the first day of school and all seems well.  
  
Miracle: Well, here we are.  
  
Medea: First day of school.  
  
Malfoy: What are you two doing?  
  
Miracle: Uh. having breakfast. What about you?  
  
Malfoy: No, I mean why are you, a Gryffindor, and you, a Slytherin, sitting together?  
  
Miracle: Wait, you got us mixed up. I'm the Slytherin. She's the Gryffindor.  
  
Malfoy: Argh! JUST WHY ARE YOU TWO SITTING TOGETHER?  
  
Medea: Uh. WE'RE RELATED, STUPID HEAD!  
  
Malfoy: True.  
  
Miracle: Will you leave us be?  
  
Malfoy: No.  
  
Medea: Really, Malfoy, it's too early in the morning.  
  
Miracle: Yeah, come back later, when we're not so tired and have the energy to stand looking at your face.  
  
Malfoy: OK. ::leaves::  
  
Miracle: Wow.  
  
Medea: What?  
  
Miracle: What's up with Malfoy? He just.left. HE ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME!!!!!!  
  
Harry: ::grins evilly:: Let's just say that Snape is more helpful than we thought. Those potions on page 52 are great to slip into annoying brats' drinks.  
  
Hermione: Harry, you didn't-  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Hermione: Spike his drink?  
  
Harry: Maybe.  
  
Seamus: Where's Ron?  
  
Miracle: Um. he had an accident. At home. He can't come back to school this year.  
  
Medea: ::mutters:: Some accident.  
  
NP: As the children continued on with their mindless chatter, a horde of owls flew though the room and delivered the daily mail. The students also received their schedules, and much to their surprise, the normal Defense Against the Dark Arts class had all but vanished. However, the class had been replaced, replaced with a never-before-used subject at Hogwarts-  
  
Hermione: We're taking SELF-GROOMING???  
  
Seamus: Woohoo! Fleur Delacour's the teacher!  
  
Harry: Ron would've loved this.  
  
Miracle: Would you stop bringing that up? Why must everyone hate me so?  
  
Harry: You're uh. a Slytherin.  
  
Miracle: Fine. I'm leaving. At least they appreciate me.  
  
::walks to Slytherin table::  
  
Medea: Oh, well. We'll see her soon.  
  
Harry: Why?  
  
::points to schedule::  
  
Harry: Dear Lord.  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Medea: Potions.  
  
Hermione: Oh.  
  
Medea: But we do have Self-Grooming right afterwards.  
  
Harry: Yes!  
  
Hermione: Oh joy.  
  
Medea: Don't worry, Hermione, you'll only fail. Miserably. And your GPA will go WAY down.  
  
Hermione: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::a couple of seconds later:: Wait we don't get GPAs.  
  
Medea: ::sarcastically:: No really? I never knew that!  
  
Harry: You didn't?  
  
Medea: Just go to the next scene!  
  
NP: All right, all right! Later in Potions class.  
  
Miracle: Yayness! My favorite class! And we didn't have to go through all that hard flying stuff like we had to in the stupid video game.  
  
Harry: ::turns white:: There's a video game?  
  
Medea: Yeah. You wanna play?  
  
Harry: There's a video game?  
  
Medea: Yes Harry. Video Game.  
  
Hermione: About Harry?  
  
Random girl who sits in the common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game: Of course there is you idiots! How do you think I got here?  
  
::everyone stops to stare at the Random girl who sits in the common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game::  
  
Harry: You don't think I could ::cough:: play this game, do you?  
  
Medea: Sure ya can! Just don't hurt my Playstation.you will so never hear the end of it.  
  
Harry: There's a video game about me.::stares vacantly at the wall::  
  
Miracle: Uh.hello??? Earth to Harry? Class starts in like, two minutes! ::rocks in seat with glee::  
  
::One minute later. Snape walks in.::  
  
Snape: Unfortunate though it is, it's time to begin class.  
  
Medea: ::whispers to Miracle: I thought you said two minutes.  
  
Miracle: ::whispers back:: Oh, shush up.  
  
Snape: Quiet! Who's talking in my class? ::looks over:: Oh, it's Miracle. That's fine then. Welcome back by the way. I swear these brats are driving me insane. It's good to have someone sane once in a while.  
  
Miracle: ::blushes:: Aw, thanks Professor!  
  
Snape: I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about Vanessa!  
  
Miracle: ::frowns:: Vanessa?  
  
Snape: ::all happy-ish:: Yes! She's just found out- she's a witch!  
  
::Pretty looking girl smiles and waves in corner of room::  
  
::Boys all whistle::  
  
Miracle: ::glares daggers at Vanessa:: ::whispers:: She won't be here for long.  
  
Snape: What was that?  
  
Miracle: I just asked what house she was in.  
  
Snape: Oh, she's in Slytherin! Isn't it great? You'll be great friends!  
  
Miracle: Smashing.  
  
NP: And so Potions class went on.  
  
Snape: I will pair you with your partners today.  
  
Everyone else: Aww.  
  
::Miracle steps away from Malfoy::  
  
Miracle: ::whispers:: We're may not be partners now.  
  
::Malfoy looks relieved::  
  
::Miracle continues::  
  
Miracle: ::still whispering:: But we need to talk later.  
  
::Look of relief leaves Malfoy's face::  
  
Miracle: ::still whispering:: You never mentioned her. She was not part of our deal. ::looks like she could spit venom at Vanessa::  
  
Snape: Malfoy and Potter.  
  
Harry: Figures.  
  
Snape: Miracle and Vanessa.  
  
Miracle: Wonderful. I get stuck with Miss "Hi, I'm Vanessa. I'm Snapey's hair-dresser!"  
  
Snape: Medea and Random girl who sits in the common room in the Harry Potter Playstation game.  
  
Medea: Yay! I guess.  
  
Snape: Granger with Longbottom. Begin!  
  
:: Students start working on their potions. Snape walks through classroom, saying his usual snide remarks and sarcastic comments and flashing a rare smile at Vanessa every time he walks by Miracle and her. Miracle slowly turns red. By the end of class, she resembles Elmo, only she's much taller and redder.::  
  
::After class::  
  
Vanessa: I'm so glad we got to be partners today, Miracle.  
  
Miracle: ::darkly:: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Vanessa: You know, Severus has told me all about you.  
  
Miracle: ::lightens up:: Really?  
  
Vanessa: Yeah! He says you're his best student!  
  
Miracle: Well, I do try my best. ::doesn't look red anymore::  
  
Vanessa: Yeah. You are really good.  
  
::Two walk off together::  
  
In Self-Grooming Class.  
  
Parvati: I'm so glad that they replaced D.A.D.A with Self-Grooming! This class is going to be a snap!  
  
Hermione: I hate you!  
  
Parvati: :: slowly inches away from Hermione::  
  
Harry: ::continues to stare vacantly at the wall:: There's a video game about me.  
  
::Fleur walks in::  
  
Fleur: Hello class! Welcome to 'Zelf-Grooming! In 'zis class you shall learn how to take proper care of yourselves, and how to be pretty people!  
  
Hermione: Excuse me please, Miss Delacour, but what happened to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and why are we taking Self-Grooming?  
  
Fleur: Well, according to 'Eadmasteer Dumbledore, no one would sign up for 'ze job. D.A.D.A was cancelled entirely also because each teacher would last no more 'zan one year.  
  
Hermione: Yes, but isn't D.A.D.A important?  
  
Fleur: Yes, but not as 'emportant as fixing 'zat unruly hair of yours!  
  
::Hermione glares darkly at Fleur, but too interested in her hair, Fleur doesn't notice::  
  
Fleur: Now, class. 'Ermione's 'air is too puffy.  
  
Hermione: Hey!  
  
Fleur: But Parvati's 'air is too flat!  
  
Parvati: Hey!  
  
Fleur: So, vat ve do is take 'zis, ::pulls out lock of Hermione's hair:: and 'zis, :: pulls out lock of Parvati's hair:: and voila! Ve have 'ze perfect 'air! ::Taps wand to both locks::  
  
::Hermione's hair turns all pretty-ish::  
  
::Parvati's hair turns all pretty-ish::  
  
Harry: Oooh! Your hair is all pretty-ish!  
  
NP: And so the day went on.  
  
At the end of the day.  
  
Harry: Can I play now?  
  
Medea: Sure.  
  
NP: So they went to Medea's room to play video games.  
  
Harry: Ooooh! Pretty game!!!  
  
  
  
A/N (Medea): Oooh! Cliffhangerness! Well, if you really wanna know what happens next, please review! Please? Please? ::puppy eyes:: Anyway, if you do, maybe you'll find out the answers to many questions you may be er.asking! Like: What happened to Larry? Is Harry scarred for life after playing that video game? What's up with Miracle and her strange 'deal'? Why are we asking you so many questions? Why won't you review? Why won't you stop reading my author's note? Why-  
  
Miracle: That's enough, Medea  
  
Medea: But!  
  
Miracle: All right then. Time for my A/N!  
  
A/N(Miracle): Snapey! I'm done.  
  
Medea: That's it? That's all? You're done? You-  
  
Snape: 5 points from Gryffindor!  
  
Medea: But why?  
  
Snape: Stop asking stupid questions!  
  
Medea: But why?  
  
Snape: Because, the review button is coming up.  
  
Medea: Oh.  
  
Miracle: GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Medea: Please? ::puppy eyes:: Or I'll start up again with the question asking.  
  
Everyone else: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! ::Everyone runs::  
  
Medea: What?  
  
Disclaimer: Blah.these so bite.well, Miracle asked me to do this 'cause she's so lazy-  
  
Miracle: Hey! I did the last one!  
  
Medea: Yes, but are you doing this one?  
  
Miracle: You really suck, you know that? I'm going back to potions class. At least there I'm appreciated!  
  
Medea: ::under breath:: Yeah, Snape pets you all the time, you stupid little. teacher's.er. pet.  
  
::Miracle leaves::  
  
Anyway, we don't own Sony, the Harry Potter Characters, or again, anything else that may have seemed familiar to you before you read this fic. We do however own ourselves, Vanessa and the plot. If there's anything we've forgotten to mention that we don't own, we'd like to mention that we don't own them.please don't sue, we are so poor.I'd have to sell my Playstation! I love my Playstation! ::hugs Playstation:: 


End file.
